ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Snooze (Puzzle Piece)
Plot -Cold Open- Cannonbolt his in his ball form stopping a bank robbery in progress. It is currently nighttime and the moonlight shines down on Cannonbolt. He circles the criminals slowly making it smaller. He finally knocks out one of them and stops to regain his traction. He unrolls and looks like the criminals. They are basic guys and not much of a threat. Cannonbolt: “Let’s get this rolling. It’s pretty late guys.” The crooks fired their pistols at his shells and they ricocheted off and landed on the floor. Cannonbolt looked down at the bullets and back at the criminals. He gave them a sort of look to show how stupid that was. He jumped into the air and got into his ball form landing as he started to roll towards them knocking them out. Cannonbolt: “That takes care of that.” Sirens could be heard in the distance and Cannonbolt rolls away going back to his house. He stops in front of his house and times out. Dalton walks in and lays on his bed and knocks out. The clock shows that it is currently 12:27am as Dalton snores the next six hours away. _OTS_001_STARTS_ Dalton’s alarm rings at 6:30am and he gets up looking extremely tired. He gets up and goes to school. When he gets there he his greeted Munson, which makes him a little irritated. Munson: “Mr.Ford, you are on time for once.” Dalton ignores him and walks off to his locker where he meets up with the gang. They look at him and Zander pats him on the back. Zander: “Dalton are you okay? You look horrid.” Dalton: “Yes I’m fine. I’m just a little tired dealing with common criminals.” Dalton looks a bit annoyed at the question as he replied with an angry tone. Everyone is taken back from Dalton snapping back at Zander. No one does as Zander is the nicest person ever. Dalton: “Sorry Zander. I just need some sleep that’s all.” Dalton’s tone has lowered from how it was. He rubs his eyes and grabs his books from his lockers. He looks at the gang and just walks off to homeroom. Jade: “Someone has to keep an eye on him. If the jocks get to him, he may go alien on them from being cranky.” Zander: “I’m on it guys.” Zander goes off after Dalton. The others are left back with each other. Cole notices Munson walking towards them seeming to be on a warpath. Munson: “Where is Dalton? I need a word with him at once. Seeing as you are his little group you should know where he went.” Lewis: “Haven’t seen him yet. Sorry sir. “ Munson walks away looking for Dalton while the other three look at each other with a worried look on their faces. They immediately text Zander that Munson is after Dalton. Cole: “Now we have to keep Munson away from as well.” Jade: “It’s what we have to do. We can’t risk Dalton doing something stupid.” -Scene Change- Zander meets up with the gang without Dalton. The group look at him and a worried that they lost track of Dalton. Jade: “Where is he?” Zander:” I don’t know. He just disappeared.” Lewis: “We need to split up and find him before Munson does.” The group splits up and searches for Dalton. Lewis covers the north side of the school, Zander takes the west side, Jade took the south side, and Cole took the east side. Cole was the first to have issues while trying to find Dalton. He was stopped by Munson who had placed his hand in front of Cole who was running to find Dalton. Munson: “You know the rules Mr.Eversons. No running in the halls.” Cole: “Sorry. Just in a hurry.” Munson: “That’s no excuse to be running.” Cole does not respond and just waits to be dismissed. Munson then puts two and two together on what Cole is doing. Munson: “You are looking for Dalton aren’t you. It seems there is a little hide n seek game going on here.” Cole: “No. That’s not what is happening. I need to hurry up and print something in the library.” Munson: “The library is on the west side Eversons. Meaning the other side of campus.” Cole: “That’s why I am in a hurry. Now if you excuse me.” Cole walks away for the library, but as soon as he is out of Munson’s sight he ducks back around a different hallway and continues his search for Dalton while informing the others of what just happened. -Scene Change- Jade was walking around in the common area looking for her friend. Instead, she found Galbacki who immediately went up to her and started hitting on her. Jade was grossed out and backed away from him, but he kept going so she finally spoke up. Jade: “Do you mind dude? I am kinda busy here.” Galbacki: “Busy not being mine you beautiful thing you.” Jade: “First off that’s gross of you. Second off, I’m not interested. Third off, I am busy. Fourth off, you are an asshole so back off before I make you.” Galbacki had not backed down so Jade swung her foot back and kicked him. Galbacki fell to the floor holding his privates. It was shown that Jade kicked him there as he was not listening. Jade: “I warned you ,asshole.” A group had surrounded them with laughter at Galbacki. Munson came from nowhere and grabbed Jade. Munson: “What do you think you are doing Jade?” Jade: “Protecting myself. He kept pushing himself onto me after I said no.” Munson: “That’s no reason to do what you did.” Jade: “It’s perfect reasoning. Now I suggest you give him an ice pack and detention before I have to call the school board on you.” Munson looked scared at the mention of the school board and did what she said taking Galbacki to the health office. Jade let out a sigh and started walking again and informed the group of the event. -Scene Change- Lewis saw the text from Jade and grew angry. He took his anger out on the wall and punched it hard. His hand started to bleed, but he kept going as his rage was fueling him. He made his way into the lunch room and looked around. He saw Alex Jonden and wanted to go up to him, but he knew that was not a good idea. Lewis sat down on at a table and held his wounded hand. It hurt, but Lewis did not care. He took a deep breath and kept going on to look around the room for Dalton. He does not find Dalton and decides to head out only to be stopped by Alex Jonden. Alex: “You know that cute chick you hang out with? The one with the red hair? I’m going to need you to make me and her happen like now.” Lewis: “How about no?” Alex: “Are you disobeying me? Make it happen or else!” Lewis: “Or else what? You’ll hurt me? I’m so scared. The answer is no and I would stop going after her if I were you.” Alex: “And why is that? Is she yours or something?” Lewis: “No she doesn’t need anybody. She is strong on her own. If you so much as bother her, I will be the one hurting you. Understand me?” Lewis had grabbed his hand and twisted it putting Alex into a hold. Alex shook his head yes and Lewis let go of him. Alex: “You are some sort of freak you know that?” Lewis ignored him and walked off. He did not text the gang of what happened as he decided to keep it to himself. He walked into the bathroom and went into a stall. He took deep breaths and punched the wall again. He was pissed off that both of these jocks were after his best friend. They had been through everything together and he would admit to even having a crush on her, but not to her face. -Scene Change- Zander is walking around the library looking in the rows of bookshelves for Dalton with no luck. He goes towards the back where study areas are located. It is filled with bean bags and desks. Zander can hear snoring and looks over to see Dalton snoring in one of the bean bags. Zander: “There you are.” Zander texts the group to inform them that he found Dalton and to meet up with him in the back of the library. The group meets back up and Lewis is seen to have wrapped his hand up, but no one takes notice as they are more concerned on keeping Dalton away from Munson. Cole: “So what’s the plan now that we found him? We can’t exactly move him away without waking him up.” Zander: “We distract them until he wakes up. That’s all that we can do.” They all sit around Dalton in their own bean bags. Lewis is rubbing his wrapped hand. He should be in pain, but he seems to be fine. Cole is on his phone reading some police reports and new articles about Dalton’s alien forms. Jade is doing some homework and Zander is messing around on his phone playing games. Cole gets a report of a robbery happening. Cole: “Uhm, guys. There’s a crime happening downtown. What are we supposed to do?” Jade: “They only thing we can do.” Jade gets up from doing her homework and goes over to Dalton. She smacks his face to wake him up. He wakes up confused and a bit angry. He looks at each of them and notices Lewis’s hand. Dalton: “What happened to Lewis and why was I woken up?” Lewis: “Don’t worry about me Dalton. There’s a robbery downtown that needs some help stopping.” Dalton: “Guess I’m on it.” Dalton gets up and starts walking out when Munson comes in and stops him. Munson: “Where do you think you are going Dalton? I have been trying to find you all day.” Dalton pretends to be sick and holds his stomach and makes gurgling noises as if he is about to throw up. Dalton: “I don’t feel so good. I need to go to the bathroom before -burp- before I throw up. Can I please go?” Munson backs away a little grossed out letting Dalton pass by. Dalton pretends to be sick all the way to the bathroom and as soon as the door closes behind him he rushes to a stall and locks himself in. He activates the watch by pressing the button. The hourglass changes into a diamond shape and the holograms pop up. He scrolls over to the cat icon and stops. The hologram disappears and the core pops up. He slams down the watch and a green flashes lights up the room. _Transformation_Sequence_003_START_ Dalton grew pointy ears and black and gray fur all over. His feet and hands grew claws. His clothes changed to form a suit on him and his hands start shaking with super speed. _Transformation_Sequence_003_END_ Fasttrack: “This keeps getting cooler and cooler.” Fasttrack runs out of the bathroom and the school heading towards downtown. He finally stops running in front of a bank. The criminals walk out and see the cat looking thing. They dropped the money and aimed their guns at it. Crook 1: “What the hell is that thing?” Crook 2: “Who cares? Just shoot the damn thing.” Fasttrack: “I don’t think so fellas.” Fasttrack runs around and they start taking fire at the streak. All of them miss, but one bullet that goes into Fasttrack’s shoulder. He falls to the ground and looks at the bullet entry. Fasttrack: “I need to get more practice in..” He takes the bullet out and breathes. As he is doing this the criminals were loading into the getaway car and start driving away. Fasttrack: “Yeah, no.” Fasttrack starts running after them catching up rather quickly. He runs in taking the driver out and runs back out holding down the front of the car in an attempt to slow it down to a stop. He slows it down and the other three criminals start to take aim again. Fasttrack: “You are so not getting me twice with that trick.” Fasttrack runs towards them and starts messing with them in slow motion. He crosses two of their guns together while flicking one of them in the cheek. The last guy he gives a wedgie to and runs back to his spot as time resumes. The wedgie guy falls over with his underwear sticking out and the two guys are flung down by the force if the guns. One of the guys as a bruise on their cheek that starts to bleed. Fasttrack: “May have went a little overboard.” Fasttrack ties them up and returns the money to the bank and starts to run back to the school. -Scene Change- The rest of the gang are waiting in the library at the bean bag chairs when Munson walks up to them. He gives them each a slip of paper which tells them that they have detention. Cole: “This is such bullshit. What the hell did we do this time Munson?” Munson: “Well for starters Eversons, you lied to me about printing an assignment in the library. Jade for fighting-” Jade: “School board.” Munson is not as scared at the mention of this as he was earlier which frightened Jade and the others. Munson: “The school board is quite aware of your little incident Ms.Van Sluk. You should be counting yourself lucky you are not being expelled. Zakree for damaging school property. Zander for association.” Cole: “That’s so a race thing. Zander definitely did not do anything to get detention.” Munson: “Guess what? I don’t care. He is guilty by being around you. All five of you are a barrel of rotten apples. Speaking of, Dalton should be done in the bathroom by now.” Just then Dalton came back having transformed back to human in the bathroom. He looks perfectly fine which puts a smile on Munson’s face as he gets handed a slip. Dalton sighs and mutters to himself. Munson walks away proud of himself. Dalton goes over to the group and sighs seeing that they all got a slip. Dalton: “I’m so not in the mood for this.” Cole: “Tell me about it.” Dalton: “Well to start those criminal sh-” Cole: “I was kidding. I don’t really care.” Dalton grew quiet and the gang just looked upset all together, nothing could really brighten the mood. The day went on and they had to report for detention. On their way, they were stopped by Galbacki and Jonden. Galbacki: “Hey there little lady, why don’t you skip detention with us and I’ll forgive you for being a bitch earlier?” Dalton grew angry at that remark and started messing with his watch to dial up an alien to beat their asses with, but Jade smacked his hand away as she walked past him and up to Galbacki. She took her hand and dug her nails into his forearm. Jade: “Call me a bitch again and I will ensure that you will not be able to have children at all. Understand?” Galbacki shook his head yes and Jade released his arm which started to gush out blood as he walked away. Jonden grabbed Dalton by the collar. Jonden: “Now I’m not one to hit a lady, but you? I don’t mind hitting at all.” Lewis came up to Jonden and punched his back in before Dalton could react. Jonden dropped Dalton and held his back in pain. Dalton: “So this is the part where both of you get smart and not pick on any of us okay?” Jonden: “Oh,we will not be forgetting this freak. Payback is coming and it’s coming bigger and badder than you know.” Cole: “I don’t think that’s how that phrase goes.” Jonden walked away and the group stood there in silence at their victory together, but they knew that what Jonden said was true. They had just started a war with the jocks. -Scene Change- The group sat in detention together as each of them doodled and snored. Cole was on his phone reading the latest reports in secret. Jade was doodling her next sculpture that she was planning. Dalton and Lewis both slept with Lewis snoring a bit too loud that made Jade smack him awake. Zander was spacing out when something happened. To Zander, his world was flashing in and out of existence switching to a rocky pink terrain. Zander looked confused then saw an old monk looking woman. Zander started to walk towards her, but was suddenly turned back to the real world by the bell of detention. Zander: “Weird. I wonder what the hell that was.” Cole: “What was that Zander?” Zander: “Nothing dude. Just kind of zoned out for a bit and got lost in my own headspace. No worries.” -Scene Change- The group was at their usual park bench hangout spot sitting in the same spots in silence. Cole: “So, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumbass are sure to rat us out to Munson about the whole arm thing.” Lewis: “We will just have to worry about it later.” Zander: “Yeah, I’m more worried about Dalton. Dalton, how are you feeling?” Dalton: “Really tired. It’s like I’m being drained lately from all the superhero work. Probably just need to find the right balance is all.” Jade: “Just don’t overwork yourself. We can’t be having a dead Dalton. Who else will tick off Munson and the jocks?” They all laugh at the remark and it dies out. They all sit back and take a breather. Jade looks at everyone then grabs Dalton’s left arm. Jade: “Dalton, we will all get through this together okay?” Dalton: “I know, I know. It’s just hard being the only thing stopping people from doing bad things. Sure the cops are there, but what are they going to do against The Crew or those robots or something worse than that?” -Scene Change- Zander is at home sleeping in his bed snoring the night away. Zander is dreaming again, this time he is getting closer to the monk. He walks all the up to the monk. Zander: “Hello?” Monk: “Zander Queen, son of Xavier Queen and Selina Greene. I have been expecting you, my son.” Zander: “Who are you? Why were you waiting for me? I’m just some random kid. There isn’t anything special about me.” Monk: “All will be revealed with time, my son. Just know that you are truly extraordinary and that no one should make you feel otherwise. For you hold great power.” Zander started to awaken from his dream. He sat up in his bed sweating from the dream. Zander: “I have no clue what that was, but something is telling me this is only the beginning of whatever it is.” _ETS_001_STARTS_ Noteworthy Events Major Events *Dalton's friends get a firs hand experience of Dalton's hidden anger *We see Lewis's emotions towards people who hurt Jade Minor Events *Dalton seems to be getting better at the hero actions *Zander starts to get weird visions Characters *Dalton *Lewis *Jade *Cole *Zander *Munson *Galbacki *Jonden Villains *Robbers Aliens Used *Cannonbolt (cameo) *Fasttrack Allusions Trivia *This episode was orginally called "Anger Management" but was changed due to it not really fitting the story. *Zander's last name is revealed to be Queen Category:Episodes